Confused
by obsessionisawonderfulthing
Summary: USUK and Spamano, maybe some other things too  . Rated T for mentions of suicide/suicidal behavior and swears, along with the ever-present AWKWARD SITUATIONS  . First fic and flames will be used for s'mores!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

USUK

**This is my first fic. OoC ness warning! **

YES, I KNOW. IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ICE CREAM INSTEAD OF BISCUITS, BUT I LITERALLY HAD A DREAM WHERE I SCREAMED 'BISCUITS' AND LANDED ON MY FACE. HENCE THIS. XD

"BISCUITTTTTTTTS!" Arthur flew through the air... and fell. Hard. The next thing he knew, he was in a hospital with his leg in a cast, with an IV in his arm. What with his pirating days, he had had his fair share of broken limbs, but this one was pretty bad, he could just tell. He sighed. No use worrying about it now. Hospitals were boring, but he could probably have someone bring a book to him later. He watched TV and begged the nurses for "good food"for a few hours, then fell asleep. He woke up with Alfred pacing in front of the bed, mumbling. "mmm...?" he said sleepily.

" YOU STUPID MORON! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? YOUR FOOD ISN'T EVEN GOOD!" He was furious, but England could see that his eyes were red. From crying?

"Hey, you git! calm down! I'm fine, really!"

" How are you? You're really OK oh thank God..." Alfred sighed, shaking.

" hey...hey... it's alright..." he said, trying to console the American.

"I thought... I thought...!" Al said, almost in tears now. "I thought you were dead! You stupid dummy!" Alfred cried, collapsing in sobs on the hospital bed. " I... I...!"

"whoa!" the Brit said, upset by the mess he made. "you _what? _I-I wouldn't die that easily, you git!"

A nurse had brought in some ice cream, ironically enough, the American loved the stuff, but the Brit hated it, and Alfred was just pissed off enough to do this.

He put a scoop of the vanilla ice cream in his mouth and fed the Brit, Arthur protesting the whole time. He hugged a stunned Arthur. **(/ yaaay)**

"hello, I'm your nurse. This young man ordered some more food for you." said a cheery woman, bursting into the room. The two countries blushed deeper, embarrassed.

"I'll feed him!" the American said, sounding desperate. He winced at the sheer volume and pitch of his voice. The nurse raised her eyebrow at them, then shrugged and gave Al the tray of food. Then she left. They were quiet for a moment, then burst into nervous laughter. The Brit winced, pain finally shooting through his leg. They stopped laughing.

"Are you hungry?" Alfred asked sweetly, holding out a fork. England blushed, his lips still tingling from the kiss. He shook his head. "C'mon, eat it... or I give you the food by mouth." England shook his head again, really not hungry, just sleepy from the medicine they had pumping into his arm. "OK!..."he started feeding England the food, but the tired nation soon fell asleep. He woke up shivering, with Alfred watching him.

England shivered, freezing, and Alfred noticed his low body temperature, but as he climbed into the hospital bed with him, positioning the cold body over his own to keep him warm, the door flew open and Feliciano burst in. He stood there a moment, confused. Then he started yelling.

"GERMANY,GERMANYYYY-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" they both screeched, causing Italy to step hesitantly back into the room.

"He was cold."

"I was cold." Feliciano rolled his eyes.

"suuuuuuuuure... meow! meeee~oww, I'm a kitty!" they sighed in relief, but then Germany rushed in with France and China. They just stared at each other for a bit, then China got out a camera.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they were frozen with shock.

Click.

They remained frozen for a few seconds, but when Francis patted them on the shoulder and wished them good luck, they moved. Oh, they moved.

"YOU BLOODY FROG! WANKERS!" Arthur screamed every profanity he could at them, and having his punk days, he knew quite a few. Alfred tried to calm the flustered Brit, but it was no use. Arthur kept flailing and screeching as Yao, Francis, and Ludwig left quietly. Finally, a nurse came in and had to give Arthur a sedative, he was so worked up. Luckily, by then Alfred had managed to stumble out of the covers, so he avoided any awkward questions that he had no idea how to answer. He had kissed England. But he wasn't gay... right?

His thinking was interrupted by Arthur mumbling in his sleep, tears running down his face.

"I...Alfr..." The American cradled the Englishman's tear-streaked face, wiping his silent, sleeping tears away.

"shh...shhhh. It's ok, you're ok now!" Alfred whispered softly, and Arthur calmed down at the sound of his voice. Alfred started humming a little lullaby that England had always sung to him when he was sad or scared, trying to lull the Briton out of whatever nightmare he had been having.

After what seemed like forever, Arthur fell back asleep, curled up as best as he could what with his leg. He was cold again, so Alfred curled up next to him, telling himself that temperature was the only reason for his actions.

When Arthur finally woke up, Alfred was curled around him, snoozing peacefully. Since the American was a deep sleeper, Arthur took this opportunity to really study his features. His glasses had slipped off, and his mouth was barely open. His skin was so tan compared to his own, and he was so strong and muscular... Whoa, what was he thinking? He shook his confusing thoughts away but continued staring at the American curiously. He had such large eyes, which, when opened, were such a gorgeous sapphire blue that the Brit knew by heart. AAH! What the hell? He slapped himself, embarrassed. Hospitals were NOT the right places for these thoughts... a-and it wasn't like he..._l-liked_ Alfred... ugh, this was confusing.

**This is my first fic, and I am feeling pretty good. Flames will be used for smores. :D Constructive criticism is welcome, and I may take requests! Thank you! T^T**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, everyone was talking about the 'incident' at the world meeting.

"Yes, mi ami, I saw it! Oh, I wish I could've joined in, it seemed like they were having fun..." Francis retold his story of what happened, and, of course, it was horribly exaggerated.

"So you mean to say... they...?" Lithuania asked, startled by the news.

"o-o...oh... I... I..." Kiku was about drooling, blood dripping from his nose. If Kiku was excited, Hungary was ecstatic.

"OOH! Tell me again, what happened after they *****? And the *******?" she shrieked. Francis whispered something in her ear, and she had a massive nosebleed.

"W-what is it, Hungary-san?" Kiku asked the fangirling fujioshi. She took him aside and told him something, making animated and somewhat perverted hand gestures. Kiku's eyes went wide, and as Hungary squealed, he grinned.

Lithuania looked on awkwardly, along with Italy, Romano, Spain, Prussia, and most of the other nations.

"They...they love each other aru?" China asked quietly.

"Apparently so... although I can't fathom it... they are always fighting with each other over the pettiest little things." Germany said quietly, more than a bit shocked.

"The bastards." that scathing comment came from none other than Romano.

"Aw, don't be jealous mi tomate~ fusososososo~~~" Spain grabbed Romano's hand, and was smacked in the face for his valiant efforts.

"D-don't call me that, you tomato bastard! And stop with that stupid laugh of yours! It's pissing me off!"

"Awww, I'm sorry Lovi~" the Spaniard received a harsh glare from the small Italian and grinned.

"...um... well... Germany... veh... can we have a break now?" Feliciano's voice was more timid than usual, and Ludwig sighed.

"Break." the room collapsed into even worse chaos than before. Nothing ever got done at these meetings...

"um... Doitsu?"

"yes, Italy?"

" I feel odd now after seeing that."

"oh... you mean..." the Italian's auburn eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He hugged the usually stoic German, crying.

"All I thought of was us in that situation, and... and...! I don't know...! My heart feels like it's going to break! What's wrong with me? GERMANYYY!" He wailed into Ludwig's chest. Germany just stood there for a few minutes, stunned. _What _was going on? His face flushed as he realized two things: what that actually meant, and that Prussia, who had heard the whole thing, was grinning at him like a maniac. Not looking at his bruder, he hugged the smaller nation back, trying to soothe him. He was shaking, his tiny, thin frame wracked with sobs. Germany picked him up bridal style and cradled him, awkwardly clinging to his military uniform, until his sobs had subsided. After a little while, after everyone had calmed down a bit, Germany called the meeting back to some kind of order, with Italy still clutching his uniform so tightly his small knuckles turned white.

"O-ok, um... does anyone have any news to present?"

"I'm going to go spy on the new sexy couple!" Hungary exclaimed as she dragged Japan out with her. They were dressed as ninjas. Romano choked on the water he had been drinking, and Spain laughed at the angry Italian's horrified expression as he patted the poor nation on the back.

"Fusosososososo, Lovi you look like a tomato!" Romano coughed.

"shut- shut up... t-tomato bastard... stop touching me!" Spain only laughed harder as the other nations turned to watch them.

"B-bastard, stop it! People are staring..." Romano blushed.

"I don't care~" Romano's heart thudded in his chest, but he attributed that to his choking.

"o-of course YOU don't bastard!"

"fusososososososososo~" The room erupted into laughter at Romano's adorably pissed face. Even Feliciano stopped crying.

"S-s-stop it!" Romano yelled, his stutter making everyone laugh harder. He looked up at Antonio, and though Romano never would have admitted it, there were tears in his eyes. He then dashed out of the room, Spain closely following him.

"Wait, Romano!" The room fell silent, feeling guilty.

**I am so sorry the first chapter kinda sorta SUCKED BALL. I apologize to whoever got through chapter one... It will get better though, I swear, so please review and just hold on!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the hospital, England was about to be released. Alfred hadn't gotten any sleep since the Brit was admitted, staying up all night watching him until he had to leave, and even then, he kept a vigil for Arthur. The last time he had slept was 4 days ago when he fell asleep in the hospital bed with the Englishman there by him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly but smiled as Arthur came out of the room with his crutches. _He seemed so sweet and vulnerable. Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Bad thoughts! _Alfred shook his head to clear his sleeplessly muddy thoughts. He sighed. They were both going to go through hell when they went back to public events like world meetings. He winced, not wanting to have to go through what inevitably awaited them... stares, awkward silences, and... oh yeah, gossip. Might as well have some fun with it, right? He picked Arthur up bridal-style and ignored the protests from the little island nation.

"W-what are you doing you git?" England squeaked, and his heart started racing.

"I'm carrying you! Silly Iggy!" for that remark he got a chilling glare from the Brit. "Awww you look so CUTE when you do that!" a dead silence as the American realized what he had just said. They both turned beet red. "... um... I mean... like... uhhh..." England stayed silent. "...Sorry man." The Brit winced involuntarily, for what seemed like no reason at all. The American's laugh was horribly forced.

"ahahahahaha... yeah...ha..." He was a horrible actor. He still insisted on carrying 'Iggy' down the stairs and into his ginormous car. He propped the Englishman up in the passenger seat, making sure he was comfortable before jumping in on the driver's side.

"Where are we going?"

"..."

"America... tell me now. Where are we going?"

"...There's another world meeting today.." the American mumbled. England's mouth fell open.

"WHAT? We are NOT going there do you have ANY IDEA of what will happen?"

"yep. Might as well get it over with, right? Besides, we can have a bit of fun with it!" Alfred laughed nervously.

"WHAT! 'FUN? Are you COMPLETELY insane?"

"shh, Iggy, just follow my lead!" He pulled into the parking lot. The poor Brit groaned.

"And that damn wanker France is hosting the fucking meeting..."

"Just follow my lead, OK?" There really wasn't any other option, but the thought of acting like a couple made both of their hearts beat faster, even though they both attributed it to nervousness and embarrassment.

XxXxXx

Meanwhile, Romano was curled up in a ball on Spain's couch.

"I'm not going to the fucking meeting you damn bastard! They were laughing at me, the dumbasses!" He shouted at the Spaniard, who was patting his back soothingly.

"Roma, no one will remember that. Mi tomate, please-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU TOMATO BASTARD! And they WILL remember it! I know it! Even fratello was laughing at me!" Spain winced. This was going to be hard. Romano had always had issues with his self-esteem, with a god-awful inferiority complex to boot. Antonio cuddled the poor tormented little nation and said softly,

"I love you more than Feli, you know that, right? And it doesn't matter what people think, you're still perfect.~"

"NO I'M NOT! And you like Feli a lot more than anyone could ever like me! I'm the opposite of perfect. Just look at you...never mind. I'm not going." Spain's eyes widened. His tomato's problems had gotten worse in the past months, but a little thing like this shouldn't set him off so badly... how bad had it gotten? Spain got a horrible feeling in his gut, and he took a deep breath.

"Romano, let me see your wrists." Lovino stiffened.

"Romano? Please tell me you didn't..." Antonio felt horrible for not noticing his Roma's problems sooner. He reached out and grabbed the Italian's wrist, slowly pulling up the sleeve. 5 criss-crossing, red cut marks on the pale skin of his wrist.

'No...Romano, no... Please tell me it's a nightmare, Romano. Please?" Tears ran down the Spaniard's face. "Oh mi tomate... god, never... never do that! Please..."

"...why? You don't love me..." the Spanish man leaned forward and kissed Romano softly.

"I love you more than anything else, mi tomate. Please don't ever do that to yourself again. Please!"

XxXxXXxxx

At the world meeting, everyone was just waiting, oblivious to the emotional and mental hell they were about to be put through by the 2 new couples.

**My chappies have been kinda short... I'll try to make them longer! Please review!~**

**SPAMANOOOOO~ :D just couldn't leave it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I got a great review from Hari Sama! Thank you for the critique, it's helped a lot.

Alfred walked into the tall, dark, office- looking building, carrying 'Iggy', who was remembering the last world meeting here and muttering things like

"I wonder if the table's fixed yet." America thought back to Francis's last time hosting the world meeting...and tried to forget again as soon as possible. They had all almost gotten raped, and America had to finally throw a table at the perverted nation before poor Lithuania was scarred even more than normal. His eye twitched at the possibility of it happening again. The stairs were black and sleek, and he carried England up them with almost no effort at all. The blonde was light!

"Yo, Iggy, how much do you weigh, man? Like, 10 pounds?"

"Don't call me Iggy you bloody git! Where did you come up with that ridiculous nickname anyways?"

"Well Japan always calls you Igirisu, and that's too long to be a proper nickname, so I made it cool!" The Briton sighed.

"I guess it's his fault then..." After a long, awkward silence, Arthur asked the million-dollar question.

"um...what... what are we supposed to do once we get up there? I mean..." His sentence trailed off uncertainly, both of them feeling awkward and embarrassed at... well, they were supposed to act like a /couple/. In front of /everyone/.

"...uh... I don't... really know. I'll figure something out."

"you don't KNOW? You said to follow your lead!"

"dude, calm down! I can feel your heart beating like crazy!" England blushed. /America...could feel his heart./ For some reason, this made him blush and squirm in the American's arms.

"Dude, calm it!...we're here." England froze and started shaking a little.

"no... I can't do this. I can't! And in this place...!" Alfred tightened his grip on the tiny Brit.

"Shh...shh Iggy... It's ok we'll be fine this will all be ok, shhhhh..." he whispered soothingly into the Englishman's ear until he calmed down a bit. He was still almost panting with nervousness and stress.

"...ok... lets go." he whispered, almost inaudible. Alfred smiled and opened the door loudly, walking in like the place was his, and overall acting normally.

"Sup dudes?" he almost shouted. All the countries at the meeting turned and stared.

"L-let go you git this is embarrassing!" The smaller nation whined softly. America just put a finger on the Englishman's lips, making the Brit's eyes go wide and dart away from the American's face. Alfred just grinned at everyone's shocked faces. This was going to be fun.

"Oh hey, the table's fixed!" Everyone just gaped, mouths open in total shock.

Except for Hungary and Japan, who were dressed up like ninjas and taking pictures. He almost laughed out loud but instead just went over and sat in his assigned seat, propping England up on his lap.

"Dude, just follow my lead. Don't kill this, it'll be fun!" he whispered to Arthur, who was blushing furiously, heart racing. They... they were so /close/...he felt every move the American made as Alfred leaned back, grabbing England and pulling him to his chest. Poor 'Iggy's' heart stopped for a few beats, then came back and working overtime.

"Guys? Dudes, what's up? You look like fish!" a dead silence, broken by Hungary, who was shoving a microphone in his face and holding a bloody tissue to her nose.

"When did you realize you loved England?" she squealed. Japan had a video-camera. Oh god this wasn't going to be fun at all.

"um..." He felt the Brit's body heat up about 10 degrees as he searched for an answer.

"The Revolution." he said eventually. /ouch/ The Englishman made an unrecognizable noise and America realized that the Briton had his face buried in his shirt.

"R-really...?" he whimpered softly, heart racing. For some reason he hoped to God the American wasn't acting...

/whoa, Iggy's good!/ Alfred thought to himself, stroking Arthur's hair softly.

Everyone was still staring.

He sighed and refocused his attention on Iggy, cooing to him quietly, unknowingly making the Brit's heart leap multiple times in his chest.

"ohmigoddd!' Hungary exclaimed. "And England, when did you realize?"

"...when I came back home to an empty house." his words were muffled, but they made the American's chest hurt.

"oh, Arthur~" he kissed the top of the Brit's head. The poor blonde started hyperventilating.

XxXxXxXxX

Spain was cradling Romano, stroking the tiny Italian's hair softly, sitting on the couch. Romano's mental and emotional health was more important than a world meeting any day, so there they were, sitting on the couch together. They were both crying, Romano in guilt and fear, Spain in grief and pain for his little tomato.

"S-Spain?" It was the first time Romano had ever called him by his name.

"What is it, Lovi? What is it is something wrong what is it?"

"I...I'm sorry... if I could just finish what I'd started this never would've happened." The Spaniard's heart fell to his stomach, and he froze.

"Romano... oh Romano! No that's not it at all! I love you mi tomate! Please..." he begged.

"Why? Why me? I'm worthless, and you're..." Romano didn't understand it. All these years of pushing the sexy, perfect Spaniard away because of the feelings that had started to build in the Italian's chest... Why had Antonio not walked away? He hated himself, his younger brother was everyone's favourite, so why him?

"No, no Lovi you're not worthless, please look at me!" Romano managed to twist around in the Spanish man's embrace, sure Antonio was lying. How could he love someone so horrible and twisted and unneeded? It was a lie, he was positive. However, the Spanish bastard was crying uncontrollably, sobbing as Romano was.

"You're beautiful and cute and funny and gorgeous and perfect. I love you Romano, no matter what you think of me or yourself. I always have and always will. Please, don't do anything like that to yourself again I'd die if you left me!" His words made Romano cry harder.

"I don't... deserve you."

"Then no one does. Please Roma!"

"o-ok..." he whispered softly, and Antonio hugged him tighter. The feelings he had tried so hard to conceal bubbled to the surface, and he returned the Spanish man's embrace.

"I love you too..." they both cried themselves to sleep, the world meeting totally forgotten.

Yay! More reviewsss!~ lol Iggy and Alfie had no clue what they were getting themselves into! This chapter's kinda sad, isn't it...but it's short! AGAIN! I'm so sorry! Red eyes black phoenix, you're right... POOR SPAIN! D: Please review! ~fusososososososo~


	5. Chapter 5

Yo, sup? It's me~ Just saying, the things in the / s are thoughts. 'Kay? Thanks and have fun reading!

/Man, Iggy's a really good actor!/ America thought, mentally smirking. He was brought out of his reverie of the Brit's skill by Japan this time.

"America-San, why did you leave?" he had no answer. His heart pounded in his constricting chest as he racked his brain.

"I-I I don't know...!" He choked out finally. The War was still an extremely raw wound for them both, especially England, who sat bolt upright at his reply.

"What do you mean you don't...you don't know? You... you wanted to be independent a-and that's fine with me..." he looked away then, sorrow welling up in his eyes. America grabbed the Brit and pulled him into an embrace, knowing that it wasn't acting anymore. He knew his independence had really hurt the Briton.

/click/ damn cameras...

"A-and how did you feel about him leaving?" Alfred looked down at his 'lover'.

"Do you want to answer this, sweetie?" he crooned softly, not caring about the other countries staring at them incredulously. The tiny Englishman nodded once.

"I.. I felt... like I was dying." hearing himself admit that out loud made the Brit long for someone to be there with him, to comfort him. Good thing the American had read his mind. He picked Arthur up bridal-style and simply left the room.

Once they were out of there, Alfred sat down and hugged England to his chest. The Briton didn't argue with it, so he knew that the whole ordeal had been emotionally draining for the Brit too. /I wonder if he knows that I left to help him/...he shook his thoughts away, not wanting to start yet another war with himself over /his Arthur. His cute little Arthur..

Wait... HIS Arthur? Oh... so was that the feeling lodged in his chest, his throat, his mind every time he talked to the pale man? Love? For real, not just acting-love?/ The American started hyperventilating, frantic for what seemed like no reason at all. He noticed how close he was to the Brit and froze. Sudden bliss ran through him at their touch, and his heart rate skyrocketed. Arthur stood up and turned, his cheeks red from his surprisingly unshed tears.

"A-America? What's wrong?" he asked, looking at the newly love stricken nation.

'I just realized... I've wanted to do this for a while now." He pulled the Brit down into a kiss. Arthur's eyes went wide as saucers, but he didn't pull away. Instead, his hands wrapped around the American's waist gently.

"I-I think..." The Brit started to speak, but then blushed beet red and looked away. Alfred broke the kiss, giddy.

"What is it?"

"I-I think... that I l-l...love you too.." It was hard to admit it to himself, let alone say it out loud to the one it concerned. Arthur hugged the blonde superpower, and he kissed Arthur sweetly, and they just sat there like that for a while, hearts racing with revelation and freedom.

XxXxXxxXxXxX

By now, Spain had gotten up and made them breakfast, and their emotions had calmed a bit as they ate, although Antonio was still racked with worry for his tomato. Why did his Lovi think such depressing thoughts? He stood up suddenly.

"Romano...?"

"...what?"

"I know you'll hate me for it...but we are both in desperate need of a therapist." Lovino didn't argue, and that showed how far into sorrow he'd sunk.

"OK, after breakfast we'll go." The Spanish man said, trying to be strong here for Romano.

"...does that mean there's something wrong with me?" this wasn't going to end well.

"No! Of course it doesn't mi tomate!"

"...OK." was all the little Italian could say, sure that the Spaniard was lying yet again.

A little while later, though, in the therapist's office, Spain scheduled an appointment for himself as well as Romano, not to mention one together.

"oh, she can take us both now? Great, thank you!" He smiled gently, then turned ad put his hands on Lovino's tiny shoulders.

"Lovi, look at me." Romano looked into the Spanish man's green eyes hesitantly. "Lovi, we can visit Ms. Hedervary in a few minutes, alright?" He nodded a little, and Spain smiled a bit, but it was forced.

"alright, let's sit." He pulled the Italian into the seat next to him and started stroking little circles on the back of Lovi's hand until the woman came in. She was tall, with long curly brown hair. She beckoned to them, a warm smile on her face.

"You can step into my office now~" she chirped. They did as they were told.

"OK, let's start."

"Romano, do you want to say something?" Spain asked Lovino gently, both of them unsure what to do in this situation.

"Um..."

"OK! Let's all start by saying our names then! I'm Elizabeta Hedervary, nice to meet you. And you are...?" she said, pointing at Spain.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Pleasure." he said, and looked at Romano.

"Lovino Romano Vargas. If it was so nice to meet us then you obviously skipped over meeting me. Dumbass, it's not nice to meet someone if they're like me goddammit!" the sudden outburst shocked all 3 of them. Spain got up from his seat, almost knocking it over as he ran over to his tomato.

"nonononononononooooo~ mi tomate, we are here because we are smart enough and brave enough to get help. Anyone would be happy to meet you..." He trailed off, staring at Romano's arms. "Did you...?" Lovino looked away, and the Spaniard grabbed his arm.

Elizabeta looked on confusedly as Lovino's sleeve was rolled up. More scars littered his arm. She winced in sympathy for them both as Spain's breath hitched. He felt like he was on fire, burning in ice. /no no no no no please!/

"OK... OK. Now, let's see... " she said, taken aback a bit. (She was new to this career) but his next words made Romano turn bright red and make everything he had done just that much worse.

"This is why he's here. Help him save himself. Please."

A/n:OK not the best ending for this chapter, but I'm kinda desperate to get it up... AHH! BUT IT"S STILL SO SHORT! I think Hungary would be the best and worst therapist ever XD


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back~! I got a Mohawk! X3 yay I'm stoked about it! Please review! Please?

After a little while, their hearts started to calm themselves. But they still stayed in the hall, ignoring everything around them.

'Hey England?" the American asked, blushing a bit.

''Yes? What is it Alfred?"

"I love you." The Briton giggled, then, realizing how shallow and girly that was, turned away, mentally beating himself up.

/GIGGLING? REALLY?/ But the American squeezed the poor little blonde to his chest.

"Awwww that was so cute!~"

"I-I am not CUTE y-you git!"

"Oh yes you are! You're ADORABLE. You're fucking PRECIOUS. You're-" the Brit, laughing now, covered the loud nation's mouth with a quick kiss.

Meanwhile, Japan, in the conference room, was trying desperately to rip the walls down to get to see some yaoi action between the two nations. Hungary was nowhere to be found. France, China, and Austria were trying their best to hold him back. Poland was babbling something to Lithuania that made the shy nation's green eyes go wide. Germany was wondering why this had to happen to him, and Italy was hugging Germany. So, everything was back to normal.

"Veh!~ I love you Germany!" /oh mein gott.../

The lovestruck (ugh, SUCH a corny term!) nations had ditched the building altogether, and were on their way to the Brit's favorite restaurant. The Briton just didn't know it yet.

XxXxXxxXxXxX

"Oh..." The therapist said. She had a thick accent... not Romanian...not Slovakian... The Spaniard couldn't put his finger on it. She looked strangely familiar, too. Ugh, he'd seen her somewhere... but WHERE? It was going to drive him crazy! He then immediately felt insanely guilty for worrying about something so trivial when Romano...well... had his 'predicament'.

"Please, I'm begging you, help him I love him!" Spain realized three things in that one instant. One: He loved his tomato so much he would die if Lovi did. Two: He was crying. And three: He knew who this was. And those words he had just spoken were the wrong ones to say. His heart fell. /Oh god no way./

"~!" 'Elizabeta shrieked, oblivious to the poor troubled nation's feelings.

"OMG I NEED TO TELL KIKU!" Antonio saw Romano's eyes go wide.

"No you're not." The (amazingly sexy~~) Spanish man said, green eyes showing a spark of madness left over from his conquistador days. The Hungarian put down her cell phone, pouting. She then walked out the door sullenly. Spain looked at his little tomato. He was slumped down in his seat, probably depressed by the Hungarian. /Damn you 'Elizabeta'/!

He picked up his sad little charge, and walked out of the door.

"Um...we need a new counselor..."

XxXxXxxXxXxX

They were at an Olive Garden. America didn't want to go to a British restaurant (he wasn't suicidal! Jeez!) , and didn't want Iggy to get mad at him for taking him to a McDonald's. Olive Garden was a good in-between kind of place. He smiled as he led the Briton in.

"Was this really necessary, America?" but he was smiling. If America wasn't in a crowded area, he may have just yelled 'jackpot', as it was so hard to make the Englishman smile. He grinned himself, and asked for a seat for 2.

"C'mon dude! Let's go and eat on the balcony!"

The Brit's heart was thudding heavily in his chest, but he couldn't help smiling even wider as America grabbed his hand and led him out onto the balcony. There was no one else out there. Even better. They sat, but Alfred kept his grip on his hand. They were both blushing.

/ah! He's s-sooo...how would China put it...? Oh!/ America thought.

"KAWAII!" he leaned across the table and kissed the Briton soundlessly.

"I love you, Arthur~ You're so cute when you blush like that~~" he purred. England's emerald eyes went wide.

"Your eyes are gorgeous," Alfred continued, "And your skin is so pale. Your attitudes are adorable, even when you're in one of your nostalgic 'reliving the old days' moods. You... I love you." The Brit blushed even harder, if that was even possible.

"W-well...I l-love you too, you git!" England said, looking away. "I-i like your smile... A-and your voice...I-i mean..."

Alfred grinned and kissed him once more.

XxXxXxxXxXxX

They were in with a REAL counselor this time, thank god. And she was actually trying to understand Roma's predicament.

"...So you believe that no one likes you, but loves your brother instead? Have you ever told anyone besides Antonio here that?" Lovi shook his head, curl bouncing a bit.

"And how long have you thought you were inferior?"

"My whole life."

"But I thought you said you were older than your brother by a year?"

"I am."

"oh..." Spain got up and hugged his little tormented tomato. Lovino didn't even try to stop him... actually, he hugged back! So Spain knew that this was emotionally draining for his little Romano. So he picked him up bridal-style and walked around the room with him, smiling at the incredulous 20 year old. He then sat back down in Lovino's seat, still clutching his charge to his chest.

"oh my poor tomatino!" The therapist just stared at them. Eventually she cleared her throat.

"Ahem...Well then... how long have you harmed yourself?" The Spaniard went still, still clutching Romano.

"For a week or two."

"And why?"

"Because... I loved someone, but he kept commenting on my brother and how funny and cute and sweet he was." Spain gasped. That was just last week... and he was the one commenting on Feliciano! Oh god!

"Oh Romano please tell me it's not because of me...?" Lovino just nodded stiffly.

"I think I've helped you enough for one day. Come back this time next week." She left. Antonio realized he was crying, tears splashing onto Lovino's dark auburn hair. His heart felt as if it were being ripped apart.

"no...please...! I'm sorry. I am so sorry, mi tomate!"

DX sadness for Spain and USUK first date! WOOO~~!

Pretty pretty please review and tell me what other pairings you want! I'm already working on Gerita, LietPol, and something with Austria...Prussia, maybe?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry! Oh god, I haven't updated in WEEKS! I'm so sorry! I haven't gotten any reviews for a few chapters now, and I just lost the motivation. Mix that with being sick and grades... yeah, you get the picture. My parents now know about my love of yaoi too... THAT was rather interesting...Well, anyways... XD A new pairing is in this one though~~ YAY! And there will be some back and forth between the couples and such...

Alfred had insisted on taking Arthur back to his house after their...well, what else could they call it besides a date? As they walked, Alfred placed a small kiss on the Brit's head, his spiky blonde hair tickling his lips. England squeaked at the gesture, heart palpitating awkwardly in his pale chest.

"H-hey..." his next words were drowned out by another kiss, this time on the lips.

XxXxXxXxX

They were back home, but Romano was shocked at how many times he had to take over the wheel as the Spaniard wouldn't stop crying. The drive was half an hour, and Spain had just locked himself in his room as soon as they had gotten home. Which was 20 minutes ago. Romano knocked at the door.

"R-roma?" a small voice, almost unrecognizable but for the Spanish accent. It was so small and weak... The last time Spain had cried before all this was the Armada incident. And Antonio had almost died that time! His chest throbbed.

"Spain...? C-can I come in?" he heard a click as the door unlocked. As he opened it, the small Italian was tackle-hugged. Antonio clung to him, kissing his wrists. He wasn't crying anymore, but he was shaking. Lovino wondered who was worse off here, him or the distraught Spaniard...

"Romano I love you please please please don't ever do that again I can't stand it!" The Spaniard's green eyes looked up at him pleadingly. Romano blushed.

"O-oh. ok..." was all he could get out.

XxXxXxXxX

Germany was getting ready for bed when he was jumped.

"Wha-?" he managed to choke out incredulously, before the men dressed in all black tied a gag over his mouth. Then a piece of cloth over his eyes. He was too stunned to move for a few seconds, but then he lashed out wildly, catching one man on the shoulder. The man hissed in pain.

"West! Stop it! It's us!" WHAT. WAS GOING ON HERE? He stiffened, totally confused, as the men dragged him out of his house and into some type of vehicle, where they took off his blindfold and gag. The car (it was a car), started to move.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The men took off their masks, leaning over him.

"Gomenasai, Germany-San." (Gomenasai means 'I'm sorry' in Japanese~)

"Ohonhonhonhon~"

"This is gonna be totally awesome, West!"

"DA~ZE!" …...What? His head was still reeling from the ridiculousness of it all. South Korea trying to grope his chest was definitely not helping, either.

"I'm totally gonna help you get Feli!" His mouth dropped open in total shock. He realized then that Prussia and Japan were holding down his arms and legs. This was a full-blown kidnapping... oh gott...

"Bruder..."

"Ja, West?"

"I am going to kill you."

"Kesesesesese~"

"No, I'm serious. I am going to KILL YOU." The laugh stopped, but Prussia was still grinning like an idiot. He held up a...oh mein gott. He was not going to wear that.

"Come on, Germany, wear the Armani~ ohonhonhon~!"

Oh gott... this was going to be a LONG night.

XxXxXxXxX

Alfred and Arthur were curled up on the couch watching a scary movie. Well, to America's standards, by any means. England actually found it a bit quaint, but his tsundere instincts started to kick in when Alfred tried to cuddle up to him, calling him 'mommy'. He sighed, got up, and made himself a cup of tea. Or... tried to. America wrapped his arms around him like a koala might.

"Don't leeeeeeave Iggy! The ghosts'll get meeeeeeee~" he whimpered. The Briton sighed heavily.

"Alright..." God, when he acted like this, it was like he was a child all over again. But even now, after he wasn't scared anymore, he just left. Even now. This realization struck his heart and wrenched at it with so much force... he gasped, and tears welled up in his green eyes.

What if America was just going to leave him again?

Hia! I'm soooo sorry I'm so late for updates... umm...and this chapter's so short, too...ugh...well, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEEEAAAASEEEE! **lessthanthree** XD love you all~!


	8. Chapter 8

Hia! I'm back! KawaiiYukihanaDesu , thank you for your kind words...! I will try my very very best to update as often as possible for all of you guys! TT^TT I feel loved~~ Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! XD

Germany was beyond pissed now, but the group definitely had an advantage over him. For one thing, there were 4 of them, not including the driver, who remained unseen (but was giggling madly and was probably Hungarian...) Then came the fact that they had just stripped him and were holding an Armani suit over him. It was a deep red, with black cuff links. Oh mein gott! He sighed but nodded. He would get changed into the damn suit, already!

"Alright guys! West's gonna cooperate!" A round of clapping from the rest of the group, and squeals of joy from the (definitely Hungarian) driver. They were being utterly ridiculous. Yong Soo led him to a curtained section in the back of the car. They had really planned this out...

"Get changed, da~ze!" The German still couldn't speak, still shocked by all of the occurrences of the past while. He hesitantly stepped in with the suit. Oh gott, the fucking SUIT. It was absurd. Gil must've known that... He took a deeeeeeeep breath and got changed.

XxXxXxXxX

Spain and Romano were watching a movie. They had no clue what it was or what it was about, nor did they care, really, but it was the most mundane thing they'd done all week, so it was very relaxing. Spain spent the entire movie cradling Romano's frail hands in his own and looking at the Italian. Romano was blushing and making small noises of protest. So it was basically like a normal night. Except that every few minutes, one would apologize to the other for things, from Romano's poor wrists to Spain not having eaten the tomato that ChibiRomano had picked special, and that was before the Armada! Romano actually smiled a bit at that apology.

"I don't even remember that!" Antonio smiled a bit too.

"Well I do, mi corazon, and I felt I should apologize~"

They eventually fell asleep like that.

(The movie was Serenity, the Firefly movie. It has no relevance to anything anywhere in this story, but I thought I should add that for some reason. :D)

XxXxXxXxX

"You DO know how awkward this is, right?"

"D-dude...the ghosts are gonna fucking get me if I sleep alone! Pleaseeeeee?" The American was shaking, scared half to death, Britan wagered.

"Oh if you must..." Alfred jumped into the guest bed and snuggled up to the Englishman., who turned a nice shade of pink at the close contact.

"DUDE! You're freezing!" he cuddled up even closer. Arthur's face darkened a few shades.

"G-git..." he felt the American laugh. He was cold though...

"i love you Alfred..." he whispered gently, so soft Alfred wouldn't be able to hear it. Or so he thought.

"Love you too Iggy~" he said joyously, kissing Arthur's nose. Fuuuuuuck~! He stiffened.

"Er..um..." he stumbled over his words, now resembling one of the tomatoes that Feliciano's brother loved so much.

"Hee~ you're so cuuuuuute Arthur~!"

"ah- wha-!" he stuttered as Alfred placed small kisses on his cheeks and forehead.

Meanwhile, as Francis was talking to Elizabeta, she suddenly jumped from behind the wheel, leaving him to take over.

"KIKU!" she squealed.

"I felt it too Elizabeta-San."

"Alfred's house. And Antonio's. We are missing some fluffy BL moments here! I go Spain's, you go America's! Camera!" Kiku nodded and grabbed the nearest camera (there were quite a few to choose from, naturally XD)

"WE WILL BE BACK." she said. They then leaped out of the car.

"FOR YAOIIIIIIIII~!"

Needless to say, the car was in total chaos, lurching side to side dangerously.

"WE'RE ON A FREAKING FREEWAY! SO UNAWESOME! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

"Are zey ok?" Francis regained control of the vehicle.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! This is so cool da~ze!" Meanwhile, the German was sitting in the dressing area. Maybe he should just stay here until they ended up at their destination...

XxXxXxXxX

Kiku and Elizabeta rolled out onto the highway like the yaoi-starved ninjas that they were. Hungary promptly dashed one way as Japan ran the other. The cars that were trying not to hit them were just as confused as the people in the car that they had jumped out of.

XxXxXxXxX

Kiku, with his mad skills (XD) made it to Alfred's house in a matter of minutes. He checked the door. Unlocked. Score! He creeped inside, camera at the ready.

"Y-you git..."

"Say it again, please!"

"No! I already said it once and m-meant it..." Kiku bolted up the stairs. They were in Alfred's bed together, sitting up. Alfred was squeezing a blushing Arthur to his chest. He put the camera on camcorder and pressed 'play'.

"pleeeeeeease?" the Briton sighed, but smiled a bit.

" I love you Alfred-" He was cut off by a kiss. The Japanese man had a mini-fanboy attack. 'k-k-kawaii!' he whispered almost silently to himself. He wondered how Elizabeta was doing.

XxXxXxXxX

Hungary had no trouble infiltrating Toni's house and getting the cameras set up in the bedroom, but when she found them asleep curled around each other protectively on the couch, her eyes welled up with fangirl tears of pure joy and fluffiness.

"This is sooooo cute!" she squeaked quietly, and took quite a few pictures~

Again, a short chapter! AAGH! But I kinda like it even though the fluffiness will probably give me cavities beyond belief XD I am actually kinda proud of this chapter I guess...? I think it's kinda odd though XD Well, two chapters in one day... now onto my ToD and maybe make a new Spamano one? Bye~!

FOR NOW.

I WILL BE BACK.

:D


	9. Chapter 9

So much crazy drama at school lately... TT^TT Whyyyy~ So that's my excuse for this almost missing it's 'deadline' thing~ GOING TO SEE THE AVENGERS MOVIE TONIGHT AWWWWW YEAAAAAAAH! **cough** well...let us move on..

The Briton, still not used to expressing his feelings (the poor little tsundere, Japan thought), pushed him away.

"S-stop you git...! I-I hate you! W-why did you...leave then, if you love me?" He blurted out (FINALLY), the question having been on his mind since the 'date', brilliant green eyes welling up with tears. Alfred froze. Kiku turned his camera to 'microphone'.

"Oh Iggy...I...I didn't want you to keep acting like I was your brother... I loved you more than that, and even then I knew it! Please don't think I did it to get away from you!" He said, now cradling the sad little Brit.

"I miss you...every day..." England whimpered, not even trying to break free from the American's grip.

Japan took out a new camera and started snapping as many pictures as he could.

America's eyes filled with tears too at this, and he lay back on the bed, pulling Arthur closer to his chest.

"God... I love you."

"I-I love you too, you wanker..."

"hee~ You're so pretty, Iggy~!"

"oh, shut up..."

Kiku was having the time of his life. The adorable couple was cuddling on the bed, Alfred humming softly to a certain Brit, stroking his hair. Then, out of pure curiosity...he petted the eyebrows. (XD headcanon time) The Briton squeaked and jumped, heart flying to his throat.

"A...Alfred..." the expression on England's face was fucking ADORABLE.

"Aww~! What is it Artie?"

"D-don't...don't do that..."

Japan almost had a major nosebleed right then, but he managed to hold himself together. Barely. But still.

"what? This?" Alfred asked, touching Arthur's eyebrows again.

"ah!~... Yes...t-that..." he then leaned forwards and whispered something in America's ear. He then immediately turned away, embarrassed.

"ohhh... So...Like the curl for the Italians...?" America blushed when Arthur nodded.

"y-yes..." Ok, Kiku lost it then.

"~" he whisper-screamed to himself, taking as many pictures as humanly possible while getting a tissue for his nosebleed.

"dude...that's fuckin' hot."

"S-SHUT UP!" the flustered Brit squeaked. Alfred swooped him back up in his arms and cooed comforting words.

"Shhhhh... I won't tell anyone, and I won't touch...unless you want me to..."

"Perv!"

"Ahahahahahaha~!"

"~!" Kiku whispered, inwardly screaming his head off.

"hey, do you hear something...?"

"..yeah..."

"..." Japan froze stock still.

"Oh...that's probably my stomach, I'm starving."

"then get something to eat you moron!"

"naaaaaah, I want to stay here with my Iggy!" England sighed.

"Oh alright..." The American's grin was blinding.

"!"

XxXxXxXxX

The car finally made it to Feli's house, but barely. Gilbert had to take over the wheel more than once, and South Korea had had to drag Germany out of the dressing room to avoid it falling over. It was horrible.

"Why are you all doing this...?"

"For bruder!"

"...danke..."

"yaaaaaaaaay!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Gottverdammit."

"ja"

"Sorry...kesesesese! oh by the way...nice suit." The Prussian doubled over laughing at that.

"Oh I hate you."

XxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Romano had snuck out of the room while the Spaniard was sleeping. He found every sharp object the man had hidden, and just stared at them contemplatively.

"If I die...will he feel happier?"

OH SHIT'S GONNA GO DOOOOOOOOOOOWN NEXT CHAPTER! OOOOOOOH~! XD Sorry~~ AAH! Another short chapter! Graaaah!

Anyways, gotta catch Avengers! It's at midnight, so I have to sleep to prepare my brain for the epicness of Agent Coulson. XD Byezies~!


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my goodness Chapter 10 already! **dies of pure fangirl joy** Yay! And Avengers (if anyone actually READS these, which I doubt) was A~MAZING TT^TT I almost died~~~ it totally brought my mind off of all the drama going on around me... All it took was Hulk BEATING THE CRAP OUTTA LOKI! **sorry for any spoilers** which was pretty damn awesome~~

Romano picked up a butcher knife and looked at it. He hurt Spain so much by hurting himself...if he died, it would hurt him for a little while, but he would get over it eventually... He lifted it up and held it to his throat, contemplatively. Then, suddenly...

"HE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVES YOU!" a voice screamed. What the actual fuck? Where did that come from?

"EH?"

"He loves you Lovinooooooo~ Don't kill yourself! Please!" HUNGARY?

"What are you DOING?"

"...hia~!"

This was ridiculous. He held the knife closer to his throat.

"Don't you fucking dare." Shit the screaming must've woken him up...shit shit shit shittttt...

"S-spain..."

"If you do it I'll kill myself too."

"NO! It's not fair! It's me, just ME! You...you can't!" His voice cracked on the last words. No one noticed Elizabeta sneaking away and setting up a video camera.

"You do it and I will. You can't exactly stop me." Romano's eye filled with tears. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go!

"! This isn't how it was going to be! I hate you! I hate all of you!" Lovino screamed, the knife in his hand trembling. Spain lurched forwards and grabbed his wrist.

"Please mi corazon...?" Romano dropped the knife and fell to the floor, sobbing.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you..."

"I know, I know. Shh..." Antonio picked up the distraught, depressed little Italian bundle of adorableness and just sat there with him, stroking his hair.

"...go away you fucking bastard..."

"never~"

Hungary was on the floor, passed out from a nosebleed. Blood loss is a bitch, so she didn't see what happened next.

Spain accidentally rubbed Romano's curl.

Shit's gonna go down.

Good thing the camera was recording.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Germans walked into Feli's house, Prussia grinning. Germany blushing and fidgeting. Ludwig kept turning and walking back to the car, but Gilbert always towed him back.

"hate you."

"Love you too West~ kesesesese..."

He finally pushed his younger (but more mature) brother to the door and rang the doorbell. A surprised

"Veh~!" came from inside.

"Who is it~?" before Ludwig could run, Prussia said,

"Luddy's here!"

"Ludwig?" they then heard Feliciano's mad dash to the door.

"Germany~! Hello!"

Oh gott this was going to be the worst day of his life.

"J-ja, hello Italy..."

"ohhh you look nice! Veh~ where are you going?"

"...here..."

oh gott this was so awkward!

"ohhh come in we can have paaaaaasta~ Veh!"

"I hate you bruder."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Arthur and Alfred had woken up and America made pancakes, not trusting the Brit's baking skills for a minute.

"I'm not BAD at cooking!" he protested as the American laughed at him.

"Yes you are!"

"S-shut up! Wanker!"

"Love ya~!" he kissed the flustered Englishman on the forehead.

Japan was having a ball with all of this.

From his place on the ceiling, of course.

"Alright, I'll go sit down..." Arthur mumbled angrily.

"good, cause they're almost ready!" The smell of pancakes made Arthur's stomach rumble, and he sat down at the table, awaiting breakfast.

"Ta~dah!" Alfred said, placing a plate of hot pancakes in front of the Briton, whose green eyes lit up at it.

"T-they look good..."

"Of course!" The Englishman shot him a withering glare, at which America laughed.

The little cowlick on America's head bobbled when he laughed. Curious.

He reached out and, ignoring the alarmed look the American was giving him, poked it. The effect was...how do I put it?...fantastic. His eyes flew open, and, lunging forwards, he kissed England forcefully.

Ohhhhh~ well, that's embarrassing...

E~ZONES XD so many in one chapter! It's amazing! XDXDXD Love you all~!


	11. Chapter 11

YES, I AM BACK! It's been so loooooooooooooooooooooooooong! I'm sorry my little Hetalian dovelings! :) I am here now!

So...After a conversation between Lynn Heartnet (I based my Spamano Chatroom on a chat Lynn did~) I have decided... I am going to make a Steve/Tony Avengers fic. I AM NOT AFRAID~ Ok, I'm very afraid, but I can handle this...? Maybe? XD so anyways, I might make a crossover between Hetalia and the Avengers. Guess who Captain America will be XD~

So here I am now, in all my giddy, Hetalian glory!

XxXxXxXxX

Romano squeaked, twisted around, and kissed the surprised Spaniard on the lips. Spain, utterly shocked, kissed him back. Romano was blushing and almost crying, but smiling almost. It was a very odd mix of emotions. Spain was, selfishly enough, enjoying it thoroughly. Until the curl's effect wore off.

"Fuck...you fucking bastard...! I fucking hate you! Don't...don't DO that! You...!-" He was cut off by another kiss from Antonio.

"Te quiero te quiero te quiero mi Lovi~ Mi pequento tomatino!" The Spanish man mumbled in Spanish. Lovino, having claimed to not know any Spanish (which was a TOTAL lie!), understood everything Toni said. And practically melted right there and then.

Hungary had just woken up. And passed out. Again.

Such is the way of fangirls.

"Te...te amo, b-bastardo!" he stuttered in reply. But he was smiling.

"Promise you won't hurt yourself ever again."

Romano nodded enthusiastically.

"OK...!"

XxXxXxXxX

Alfred pulled back after a little while. Arthur's eyes were wide. So were Japan's.

"...ah...That's what it does..." England murmured, mortified.

"H-heh...well...this is... quite awkward..." America was, if possible, more humiliated than the Brit.

They just sat there in awkward silence for a while, food totally forgotten en lieu of the awkward situation. Kiku almost burst out in hysterical laughter.

'Do something SEXY dammit!' he silently screamed at the socially-inept pair.

"...I love ya Iggy~!" America burst out cheerfully after a while. Japan quietly fist-pumped. And took a few pictures of the ADORABLE look on the Englishman's face. But... Then a picture fell. And landed on England's head. And all hell broke loose.

"Huh?" Alfred said, reaching over to grab the picture. Japan, realizing that this was probably a great time to leave, struggled out of the cords that bound him to the ceiling. And promptly fell onto the floor right by the table. Alfred and Arthur turned to look at him, startled.

This was going to be fun...

XxXxXxXxX

Italy led Germany inside as Prussia sneaked away (the bastard).

"Veh~ Doitsu looks so adorable today!" And he giggled. And it was the cutest fucking giggle ever. Germany blushed.

"E-er..."

"Here's some pasta~!" He set out a HUGE bowl of pasta in front of the German.

"A-aren't you eating?" He stammered.

"Veh~ of course!" He set down another gigantic bowl for himself.

This was going to be an extremely long night... he sighed. He was going to make the best of it.

"So, Feliciano..."

"Veh?~"

"How are you?" Gott, that was horrible! He mentally facepalmed.

"I'm good~! You?"

"I'm...I'm alright."

That was most of their dinner conversation. Needless to say, it wasn't very exciting.

After their humongous dinner, the Italian led Ludwig around his house, even though Germany had visited it hundreds of times. Then they watched TV, some sappy Italian soap opera that had Italy almost in tears by the end of the half-hour. Ludwig sighed, but smiled.

Then the shocker.

"I love you Ludwig. If I ever die like that...I love you!"

His heart stopped.

And skipped a beat.

Or a few.

Then went into overtime.

"What?"

"The lady on the TV died and no one knew she loved him and so I love you I want you to know!" he chattered on, becoming almost frantic.

"I...I love you too..."

He hugged the blushing German.

"Veh~! Then everything will be fine!"

And it would be,Ludwig thought, hugging him back. It really would be.

"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano." He mumbled.

XxXxXxXxX

Alfred and Arthur stared at the guest in horrified confusion.

"..."

Kiku calmly got up, gathered his things, including the picture that was on Arthur's head, and sedately walked out of the house.

A few minutes after he left, they got their senses back.

"WHAT?"

XxXxXxXxX

Ahahahahaha! I can just SEE Kiku doing that! It's so perfect! X3 YAAAY!

XD


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I have a few things to tell you.

First off, I need to say thank you for all the reviews and favs and alerts, they totally make my day~! Even if I can't respond, I read them all and have a spaz-attack of pure happiness~

I wanted to say, KawaiiYukihanaDesu, CrazyWildAndProud, Lynn Heartnet, DalekGirl, chumley8817, and everyone else who has reviewed, fav'd, or alerted, I love you so much I can't even~ X3 I would put everyone's names in here if I could, but I can't. :C

Now, I have some good-ish bad-ish news, take it how you will.

My parents have put an internet lock on my computer.

I can be on the internet between 7pm and 8 pm.

That's it.

One hour.

I will not be able to respond to you as much now, and it breaks my heart!

But there's a good side. With no Facebook or Youtube to distract me, I'm typing a lot more now! And it's going to be a lot better with no ADDness~

When I upload things, they'll be all at once, probably a few chapters at a time once or twice a week. So~ yeah... Thank you again for being with me and helping me out this whole time! I swear I'm still here, I'm not ignoring you!

Also, I'm not really going to focus on my Truth or Dare fic, unless I have writer's block for everything else... XD

Thanks!

I love you all!~,

~Lilith-chan~

PS, just asking, who here likes the Dead Kennedys or the Cruxshadows? They're epic bands, jus'sayin~

:)

ok, bye for reals now. XP

~Lilith-chan~


	13. Chapter 12

Hia~! It's me!

I'm just going to say, I hate no pairings, these are just ones that won't occur in this fic! I love Germancest! It's adoooooorable! It just won't be in here. Please don't hate! Maybe in another one though... ;3 XD And this chapter holds hints to new pairings that'll come up~!

XxXxXxXxX

Once Kiku was out of the house he booked it. His composure could only stretch so far. He was gasping, nerves shot to hell, and embarrassed. He didn't even know where he was going until he hound himself at Hungary's house. It was a heaven of yaoi posters and books. He dashed inside. No one was there. Hungary must still be on her mission.

He went to the stack of bets they had placed weeks earlier, before all this craziness happened, with Prussia, South Korea and France. So far he was winning.

The bets were all on who would get together.

France bet on himself and England, and Yao and Ivan.

Yong Soo bet on Romano and Italy, and Germany and Prussia.

"It's so dramatic!" He had squeaked out after a rather creeped-out Gilbert had strangled him.

"Yeah, but West's my BROTHER!"

Prussia had bet on him and Roderich, rather nonchalantly.

Hungary had glared at Prussia, but then thought about it and fan-squealed.

Prussia had then gone on to say that Gilbird and Kumajiro were PERFECT for each other.

After a moment's consideration and a good long stare at the little yellow bird, they had agreed.

Hungary had bet on Germany and Italy.

Kiku was proud to say that he had bet on Alfred and England, and Spain and Romano. He had also secretly bet on another pairing, but no one needed to know about that...

Anyways!, he had won quite a bit of money. He smirked.

Then the door slammed.

"KIKU! Guess what?"

Hungary-san was home! He rushed downstairs.

" I GOT PICTURES!~" They let out their 'yaoi' warcry, and started swapping pictures.

"Ohmigodd, England looks so adorable!"

"R-Romano...! K-Kawaiiiiiii~!"

They pasted them up in their yaoi scrapbook, hi-fived, and promptly passed out in various places on the floor. Their excitement mixed with the beautiful pictures was just too much.

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh my God, what are we going to do this is so embarrassing!" England said, mortified. Alfred patted his back soothingly, but it didn't help.

"Yo, dude, it'll be fine!"

The Briton made a noncommittal groan.

XxXxXxXxX

Romano was explaining to Spain how urgent the need was to get a security system for the house when they realized she was gone.

"S-she...had...p-photos, didn't she...?" Romano asked, panicking.

Antonio nodded slowly.

"FUCK! Where does the photo-bastard live?"

"Ummm... a few miles away I think." he said, pointing to his left.

" Her and Japan seem to go that way a lot." he continued.

"We go that way." He got up and walked out of the house.

"Q-que? Mi Lovi!" The Spaniard followed.

XxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Germany was having a blissfully peaceful time with Feliciano. The two of them were just sitting together, on the couch, smiling at each other. It was quite nice.

XxXxXxXxX

The Englishman had had the same idea as Lovino and was going over to Hungary's house.

"H-hey, dude, you sure you wanna do this? I heard she has a lot of weird stuff in her house!" Alfred was nervous. Elizabeta could be really creepy sometimes. Same with Kiku! He shivered, but ran after Igirisu anyways.

"Hey, wait up!"

XxXxXxXxX

The two otaku nations were still asleep, totally unaware of the 2 countries storming to the house... or the 2 that followed them hesitantly.

Ah, well.

XxXxXxXxX

Hi!~ :P so I won't be able to respond to as many people. TT^TT It sucks 'cuz I love you everyone so much! Waaah!~ All your reviews and favs and alerts make me reeeeally reeeeeeeeeeeeeally happy, so please! At least review! :3

Love you all,

~Lilith-chan~


	14. Chapter 13

Yo yo yoooo! it's meee again! Jeez,I've totally abandoned you guys! I feel horrible for such a late upload! TT^TT I'll do more updates soon, I swear!

I saw 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower' as a play this weekend. I cried. I admit it. I was crying my eyes out. It was an amazing book and a great play. T.T I loved it~

Oh my GOD! This is the 13th chapter? I love this! :D

So... I look like a Smurf today. Note to self- Blue eyeshadow is not for full-face application. -_- heh heh... XD Ta~Daaaaaaa~! :)

XxXxXxXxX

Arthur and Romano got to Hungary's front door at the same time.

"What are YOU doing here, you fucking English bastard?" Romano growled at England.

"Pictures." The Brit looked at the little rude Italian. "Same with you?" Romano nodded, and as a single unit they turned and pounded at the door, knocking it in almost immediately. Spain and America watched them, flinching as the door caved in, and meekly followed them.

"This isn't right, mi Lovi!~" Antonio whimpered, but they tailed the two extremely pissed countries.

XxXxXxXxX

Germany was beginning to get worried. His insufferable bruder had made no annoying phone calls or stopped by or anything. It was a bit nerve wracking. He stared hard at his phone nervously.

Nothing.

XxXxXxXxX

Kiku yawned and sat up slowly, and Hungary groaned and opened her eyes.

They found two really annoyed countries over them.

"~ Whyyyyyy~?" Japan moaned uncharacteristically.

"Give. The. Pictures. Back." they said together, actually very menacing now.

Alfred and Spain made it into the room.

"OHMYGODWHATARETHOSEPOSTERS SCARYYYYYYYY!" America screamed, taking in the room's decor. He then hid his face in the Spaniard's shirt. Antonio was deeply unsettled, but handled it unreasonably well. More likely he was scared stiff.

XxXxXxXxX

Gilbert was, you guessed it, inside the house. Well, he was outside for a little while there, taking pictures through the window. But that had gotten boring, so he'd crept inside for better shots. They were so oblivious they hadn't noticed the random flashes of light coming from the couch.

Right now Italy was hugging the German for all he was worth for some reason. Ludwig's face was hysterical. Prussia took a few pictures of it. This was gonna be AWESOME.

XxXxXxXxX

"But...The pictures are so prettttttttty~! "Elizabeta wailed.

"Arthur...-" Alfred was cut off by a glare from the Englishman.

"...They're in that scrapbook." Kiku said sullenly.

XxXxXxXxX

Such a short chapter I know! I'll do a longer one next time! :3

Every review gives Lovi a tomato~!

Love you all,

~Lilith-chan~


	15. Another AN

Hola my fanfic friends! I...I have some news for you all.

First off, I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long. I have no excuses that will cover it. I'm sorry!

And secondly!

I am handing over my Hetalia fanfictions to my friend Alyssa. I will still read them, I will possibly beta them. But I will not be personally writing them. I miiiight add my own baby AN's (aka I'm totally gonna do it).

The reasons for this are:

I'm not really part of this fandom anymore. I'm really really sorry everyone!

(Alyssa is a good writer and I trust her with this, so please be kind to her!)

And I'm starting other long fanfictions, really long ones. So...yeah.

I love you all, and I want to say thanks for everything!

~lilli~


End file.
